Doctor Whooves: The Clock Strikes Eleven
by AgentDMC
Summary: The Doctor regenerates into his eleventh form, sending him crashing through the sky. He's only been a pony for his tenth regeneration, so things are still slightly new for him. However, this version of the universe seems to contain more secrets than his original one.


A brown furred pony stumbled into a blue box that was more than met the eye. The inside was bigger, allowing the stallion to have space to stumble about. He opened his mouth in pain, and a gold aura began to float out. The stallion looked at the centerpiece to this box, and managed to say, "I don't want to go."

After he had uttered those words, the golden aura rocketed out of the stallion's front hooves and his head, covering them. This aura began to destroy the inside of the blue box, triggering it at the same time. When the aura began to fade, the brown stallion was no longer brown, but grey with a mane as black as the night sky and yellow eyes that were very old and friendly at the same time.  
The changed stallion began to touch his head and fur, mumbling, "I still have fur, that's good. What a minute, my mane! I'm a mare!" The stallion reached for his neck, feeling a slight bump. "No, just a long mane. Hooves seem to be working fine, that's a bonus."

Just then the centerpiece of the blue box began to make a groaning sound and the stallion quickly shifted his attention to it. "It appears that my regeneration energy caused the TARDIS to start, and with the state it's in there's no way that flying can be good!"

The stallion ran to the doors and opened them to see what was going on. This was a mistake as the box lurched sideways, knocking him out of the box. The stallion barely caught a part of the floor with his hoof, causing him to dangle off the edge. "Definitely not good!" The stallion exclaimed as the box roared across the night sky.

* * *

A light grey pegasus was flying along, making a few last minute deliveries. She had a yellow mane and yellow eyes that never seemed to be looking in the same direction. This particular mail mare would be heading home soon, only out there because she had messed up earlier. She was silently chastising herself when she heard a groaning sound. The sky was foggy so it was hard to make anything out, until a light was seen in the distance. Even with her bad depth perception, the mare could tell that the light was getting closer, and fast.

The mare quickly rolled in midair to the right, just in time to avoid a blue box that nearly hit her. She could hear a voice shout, "Sorry!" as the box flew past. Intrigued, the mare decided to follow the path of the box, whether to complain or find out who the owner of the voice was, she didn't know. The mail mare flew into the night, following the path that she presumed the box would take.

* * *

It was another late night reading session for a purple unicorn mare. She sat in her library that was built into a tree, kind of a weird place for a library, and read a book that she had read a million times before and had memorized. Even though she had achieved memorization of the book, the mare enjoyed the feeling of reading and was reading the book again for fun. Everything was going as usual, until she could hear a groaning sound in the night.

The mare walked over to her window and opened it, sticking her head out into the cool wind of the night. Scanning her surroundings, she found nopony on the ground, so she shrugged and was about to close her window when she heard the groaning sound again.

This time she looked up into the sky, this time noticing a light. It took the pony only a second to realize that the light was heading straight for her, and another second for her to duck. A box flew straight over her head, missing her mane by centimeters. The box then landed in the library, breaking through the floor into the lower level.

Without thinking, the purple mare stood up and ran towards the crash site, prepared to yell at whoever interrupted her reading and destroyed her library.

* * *

The gray stallion climbed out of the box, which had landed on its back with its doors facing upwards. The stallion looked at his blue box, lying there on the floor. "Don't worry girl, I'll find out where we are and then get you fixed." It was then that the stallion heard a brief intake of air come from a pony behind him. He turned, seeing the purple mare standing there.

Before he could say anything, the mare shouted, "Who do you think you are crashing into my library and destroying everything?"

The grey mare then descended through the wreckage towards the two.

"Ah, Derpy is here, that explains it." The purple mare said.

"This wasn't my fault Twilight!" The grey mare, Derpy, yelled.

"Hate to break up an argument, but do you mind if I get something to eat, I'm starving." The grey stallion said. The two mares were surprised by his calmness in this situation, and found themselves nodding. The purple mare, Twilight, led the two other ponies into the kitchen.

"What would you like?" Twilight asked. Derpy immediately asked for a muffin, but the strange grey stallion was pondering over just what to eat.

"Sorry that it's taking me a while, new body, new stomach. I have to figure out what foods I would like in this form." The stallion said. Then he leapt up from his seat and ran over to the fridge, looking through its contents. The stallion pulled out a jar of applesauce and ran over to the cupboards. From there he grabbed a thing of hay.

"This ought to do the trick." The stallion said gleefully. He grabbed a huge bowl and filled it with applesauce. Then he began to dunk pieces of the hay into the applesauce before eating it. The two mares stared at him, never seeing anypony eat anything quite like that.

"So, where am I?" The strange stallion asked. This question earned another questioning stare from the two ponies. "It's not my fault that I just regenerated and my mind is still a bit fuzzy, I'm just asking for some information."

Maybe it was the simplicity of the question or the soothing voice of the strange pony, but Derpy found herself answering. "You're in Ponyville of course."

"Ponyville? Never really found the time to come for very long considering how busy I usually was. Funny, I can travel through time but never found the time to stop here for a bit."

The longer these mares talked to the stallion the more confused they got, but Twilight found herself asking, "What's your name?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"But what's your name?"

"I already told you."

"Alright fine, 'Doctor'. I have another question."

"Ask away, I'm full of answers."

"If what you say about time traveling is true, how could you do it. I know that there's a spell for unicorns, but you're not a unicorn."

"Ah yes, you ponies and you're limited knowledge of science. The answer is that blue box of mine."

"You mean the one you almost hit me with?" The mares asked at the same time.

"Look, I can't control where I'm going when I'm crashing through all of time and space. You're lucky that I could use the sonic screwdriver to narrowly avoid hitting both of you."

"Sonic screwdriver?" Derpy asked.

"Yes, a sonic screwdriver. It's like a screwdriver, but sonic."

"I'm confused."

"I'll show both of you what I mean soon, but right now I have to get back to my box before it explodes or leaves without me." The Doctor ran back to the blue box and jumped in, landing with a splash.

He climbed back up and said, "Thanks for the food, I should be back soon." The Doctor then lowered himself back down until he was carefully holding himself by the center console of his box, the TARDIS. He began flipping switches, pushing buttons, zigzagging levers, and all the while he mumbled apologies to the machine. Within a minute, the TARDIS began to make the groaning sound again.

To the mares, the blue box began to dematerialize and then materialize again. The groaning sound was present, but it wasn't as terrifying when the object that was making the sound wasn't hurtling towards them. Eventually, the TARDIS just stopped shifting in and out of reality and time. The Doctor climbed back up with a worried look on his face.

"This isn't good, not good at all." He was mumbling to himself.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

The Doctor turned to face the mares and said, "Oh, nothing. Just seems that there's a problem with the TARDIS."

"Is that bad?" Derpy questioned.

"Just a little. There's something in the area preventing her from taking off."

"I don't understand." Derpy mumbled with a confused look on her face.

"To explain it simply, there' some advanced machinery in the area blocking my TARDIS from taking off. Quick question, has anything strange been going on lately?"

"Well, a few ponies have gone missing recently." Twilight said.

"Then that's a good place for me to start!" The Doctor exclaimed with a determined look on his face. "I'm going to need copies of all the names of the ponies who have gone missing along with the dates that they went missing, I'm going to need some tea, and somebody find me a fez, I'm craving a fez."

The two mares felt compelled to nod and then ran off to gather what he needed. Twilight began to grab newspapers of when the ponies went missing and Derpy started making tea. After a few minutes, the mares went back to the Doctor with most of what he asked for.

"Where's the fez?" The Doctor asked.

"The only hat I could find was this blue top hat." Twilight said while holding out the hat. The Doctor took it and put it on, looking slightly disappointed that it wasn't a fez.

The Doctor then began to drink some of the tea while looking over the newspapers. "All of the ponies that have been captured are pegasi?" The Doctor wondered aloud.

"I thought that was weird too." Twilight said.

"The earliest date is a month ago. Has anything new been introduced or set up around that time?"

"Oh, I know!" Derpy exclaimed excitedly. "Around that time a very nice pony set up a fair in the eastern part of Ponyville!"

"Then we'll have to go investigate that fair." The Doctor said.

"At this time of night?" Twilight asked.

"You don't have to come with me, it's just that I expected you to because of how intrigued you are with me, same for you grey mare."The Doctor answered. The two mares looked at each other, then looked back at the Doctor and agreed to go.

The three ponies walked out of the library and Derpy led them to the fair. Sure, they got lost once or twice, but they still made it. The fair was still set up, with booths everywhere featuring games that were near impossible to win. The thing that really stood out was the big tent located in the middle of the area. It looked like a big top tent, which was strange because tents like this weren't normally used for fairs.

The Doctor held up a metal screwdriver and pushed a button on it. It began to make a sound and glow a blue color. The Doctor waved it around at all of the nearby objects, and then the big tent.

After looking at the side of the screwdriver he said, "There is definitely something strange going on in there." Before the mares could ask what the object was or what he meant, the Doctor ran into the tent to investigate. After following, the mares found him holding the metal screwdriver again.

"There's machinery around here somewhere, but where's the path that will lead me to it?" He was mumbling to himself. Just then the screwdriver made a louder sound while pointing at one of the seating bleachers. The Doctor ran over to it and began to look under all of the seats.

"What are you looking for?" Derpy asked.

"A button, a switch, something mechanical that will make another mechanical thing open." The Doctor responded. His face lit up as his hoof came into contact with a button under one of the seats. A clicking sound was heard as a door hatch in the floor opened.

"Now why didn't the screwdriver notice that?" The Doctor asked.

"Notice what?" Twilight questioned.

"You mean you don't see the hatch in the ground?" The Doctor responded.

"I can see it." Derpy said enthusiastically.

The Doctor looked around. The tent contained three bleachers, and each one had a plaque on it. He read each plaque, each one mentioning a different type of pony.

"Three sets of bleachers, each one meant for the different types of ponies. The one with the button is the pegasus section, meaning that only a pegasus would stumble upon that button. So, in order to make sure only a pegasus can see it, somepony put a perception filter around it, stopping the other two types of ponies from seeing it." The Doctor guessed.

"But why would anypony just go down a hatch that opened in the floor of a place like this?" Twilight asked.

"Simple, curiosity." The Doctor answered. "Most likely when the place is emptying, that button comes out from under the seat. A pegasus pushes it on accident and tells nopony else that a hatch opened. Curiosity takes over and drags the pony into the hatch."

"But what's down there?" Derpy wondered.

"Whatever it is, a perception filter means that it can't be good."

"Why can you see it, you're not a pegasus." Twilight asked.

"Because I'm not just anypony, I'm the Doctor."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"I didn't say it would. Anyway, Geronimo!" The Doctor shouted before jumping through the hatch. The two mares sighed quietly before jumping after him.  
At the bottom of the hatch was a mattress. The Doctor landed first, and was too bewildered by what he saw to move out of the way before the mares landed on him. Once they got off of him and looked up, the mares were even more surprised at what the saw then the Doctor was.

"What is that thing?" Derpy asked.

"I'm not too sure, but I think it's a chameleon arch, or at least a form of one. But that can't be possible, there are only two left in the universe, mine and the Master's." The Doctor said with a hint of curiosity and surprise.

"What does a chameleon arch do?" Twilight asked.

"It rewrites genetic codes, it can change one species to another. Which must mean..." It was then that the three ponies noticed the statues of pegasi around the room, each one covering their face with their hooves.

"This is bad, is is very bad." The Doctor said, fear plainly displayed across his face.

"What's wrong? They're just statues." Derpy said calmly.

"Don't blink, keep your eyes on them and don't blink. I'm going to go and look at the chameleon arch for a second." The Doctor said as he slowly walked away towards the machine. The mares thought that this behavior was strange, but they complied with his orders anyway.

The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the machine and began to poke around it. When he was done, he looked at the side of the screwdriver once more and his expression wasn't a very good one.

"This is a real chameleon arch, one from Gallifrey." The Doctor said. He then began to look around the rest of the room, not sure what exactly it was that he was looking for. In one corner of the room was a drawer. The Doctor ran over to the drawer and opened it, finding fob watches inside.

"Doctor, did this statue just move?" He heard Derpy call from the other room.

"Just keep watching them!" The Doctor shouted back. He began to open the watches and scan the insides. Most of them contained the proper forms of ponies, while others had yet to have been used. The Doctor grabbed all of the fob watches that were used, and made sure to slip one into his hat for later.

With a smirk on his face, the Doctor spun around to face the mares. The smirk left his face when he saw the mares caught in the hooves of the statues with their mouths covered. A third statue was behind the others, waiting for the Doctor to blink so he could be caught too.

"It looks like we have a new victim." A voice said.

"Whoever you are," the Doctor began, "know that these two ponies are under my protection. If you hurt one of them, you will regret it."

"Oh I know all about what you do Doctor." The voice laughed.

"Where are you?"

"I'm safe in a different location enjoying a nice drink while watching you squirm."

"I know what you're doing, creating new Weeping Angels, or Weeping Pegasi, because I destroyed the ones that followed me through the vortex all those years ago. I'm not going to let you get away with this!"

"But I already have, you're standing in only one conversion chamber. I have so many just littered around. Those watches that you have will mean nothing. In fact, I know that you're going to use the watches to revert those pegasi to normal. Go ahead, it won't even make a dent in my army."

The Doctor decided to comply and walked up to the statue that didn't have its hooves full. He held up a watch and turned it towards the statue. When it opened, the pegasus began to lose its stony texture and revert to normal. The end result was a normal pegasus lying on the floor, passed out. The Doctor the proceeded to do the same with the other statues, setting Twilight and Derpy free.

"I want you to know, Mr. Distant Voice, this town is now under my protection. Any other acts like this and I'll find you and deal with you myself." The Doctor said with a glimmer in his eye. The voice didn't respond.

"What just happened?" Twilight asked.

"I'll explain back at the library. In the meantime, we're going to need some help getting out of here."

"What do you mean?" Derpy questioned.

"Do you see a ladder anywhere? Anypony who came down here that wasn't a pegasus was clearly not allowed out."

"I could teleport us out of here." Twilight suggested.

"Ah, yes, I forgot about teleportation. Whenever you please." The Doctor said. Twilight began to concentrate. Her horn began to sparkle with magic until she released it and all of the ponies, unconscious and awake, were standing next to the hatch.

"What now?" Derpy asked.

"You two wait outside, I just want to make sure nothing else here is wrong." The Doctor said. The two mares nodded and walked outside. The Doctor then pulled out the fob watch he had placed in his hat. He opened it and his face looked old enough to match his years. This watch let out a soothing voice, one that he knew. This watch belonged to the grey mare, this watch was the one that contained Derpy Hooves.


End file.
